the confused monk
by hallokitty
Summary: tasuki x chichiri. tasuki tells chichiri his feelings, but chichiri might not be ready to deal.


okay, so here it is

okay, so here it is! my chichiri, tasuki story...who both just happen to be my favorite characters! yay! i hope everyone likes it, i finished it in one night. so read on! 

disclaimer: i don't own fushigi yuugi or any of the characters....cuz i'm not rich....or stuff.

The Confused Monk

Chichiri looked down upon the grounds of the palace of Konan. He had been here for some time. Even after many of the warriors had either left, or been killed. After the Priestess of Suzaku left for her world; he stayed. He hadn't needed to. The emporer had a wife and children, and now Konan was at peace. No, he was not needed, and that was why today he would leave. Picking up his staff and Kasa, and lastly covering his scar behind the ever smiling mask, he left. He had said a brief goodbye to the emperor the night before, he had been sorry that Chichiri had to leave, but understood his reasons. 

"Hey where ya goin', Chichiri?" came a familiar voice from behind; turning Chichiri recognized the flame-haired bandit's fangy grin. 

"I've got to leave, no da." he said preparing to start walking again. He hadn't wanted to say good-bye to Tasuki. It was just too hard.

"Why's that? Don'tcha like it here? This is a fucking palace!" Chichiri looked down at the ground.

"I can't stay here anymore, no da. It's time to move on, no da." Tasuki moved in front of Chichiri blocking his path. Chichiri glanced up to see the hurt in his amber depths.

"Why didn't ya tell me, Chiri? Ya coulda told me! You were just gonna leave me here?!" Chichiri looked anywhere but into Tasuki's eyes. He watched the birds, and kept his eyes moving from bush, to tree...anywhere else. 

"I thought it would be better if I just left Tasuki, no da. Just easier, no da." He felt a hand on his chin; that familiar callused hand moving his head so he would look at him. Chichiri met Tasuki's eyes and his heart crumbled at the utter hurt, and fear in the amber depths.

"You would have left me without saying good-bye? Why would you do that to me? Don't you fucking care about me at all?" Chichiri was surprised when Tasuki's eyes turned watery. Chichiri reached up to the hand holding his chin, and held it, trying to calm him.

"I didn't want to say good-bye to you because it would be too hard for me to leave, no da. Of course I care for you, Tasuki, no da." Tasuki slapped Chichiri's hand away.

"No, you don't, Chichiri...not the way I fucking care for you! Are you blind?!" Chichiri had nothing to say. What was Tasuki hinting at? Suddenly, Tasuki put both his hands on the sides of Chichiri's face and kissed him passionately. Chichiri was so surprised he just stood there with the feel of Tasuki's lips pushing urgently on his. Then, Tasuki jerked away just as quickly.

"T-Tasuki..." Chichiri stammered his "no da's" mysteriously absent. Tasuki hung his head.

"That's how I feel Chichiri..now that you know....you can leave. Just fucking leave me here like you were going to!" Chichiri didn't know what to say, so he just turned and left the palace walking away from Tasuki, but he couldn't walk away from the feelings brewing inside.

Chichiri had gone for months wandering wherever his legs took him, but wherever he went he was lonely. His mind would just keep returning to his good-bye to Tasuki. The feel of the younger seishi's lips on his again, was strangely appealing. 

"I shouldn't be thinking of Tasuki in this way, no da. Besides, he probably hates me now, no da." Chichiri murmured as his sandals dragged along the dirt road. Shielding his eyes with his hand he glanced up at the setting sun. Time to rest. Chichiri set up camp by a shallow stream, where he could get a drink of water, and maybe catch some fish for dinner. As he was just about to collect branches for a fire, he caught sight of a figure stumbling down the road towards him. Normally, he would have just gone back to his business, but something about this man seemed almost...familiar. The stranger came closer, and Chichiri caught sight of red hair. 

"No, it can't be, no da." The man looked up, and upon seeing Chichiri he stopped. Both stood frozen. 

"Chichiri." Tasuki said surprised. Chichiri nodded.

"Tasuki, It's nice to see you again, no da." Tasuki dropped his bags by Chichiri's and shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

"So, when did you decide to leave the palace, no da? Chichiri asked trying to make conversation. 

"Not long after you did. It was a fucking bore without you there." An ackward silence followed. Tasuki for the first time since their meeting looked up into Chichiri's eyes.

"I missed ya, Chichiri...." Chichiri gasped at the want in Tasuki's eyes, never had he thought that someone could feel such desire towards himself.

"Tasuki, why? Why do you feel this way?" He asked trying not to sound desperate. Tasuki reached up and pulled off the mask revealing the scar.

"I fucking feel this way because I think you're beautiful, even with the scar.... fuck it, you're beautiful because of the scar. You're good, and kind. You make me feel like I'm alive." Tasuki brought his hand up to stroke Chichiri's cheek. Chichiri closed his eyes, cherishing the feeling of his hand, the hand that was so familiar and warm. The hand that brought tingles wherever it touched.

"Tasuki, Wo ai ni." Chichiri murmured finally accepting the feelings that had been trying to get his attention this whole time. Chichiri opened his eyes to see Tasuki grinning, his fangs peaking out from his lips.

"I was wondering when you were going to say that." Chichiri leaned forward, and tentatively kissed Tasuki. Tasuki wrapped Chichiri in his arms, deepening the kiss. Chichiri moaned softly feeling teeth gently nibbling at his bottom lip. Tasuki wrenched his lips from Chichiri's to gently kiss his neck. Chichiri leaned back arching into Tasuki's passionate lips. Tasuki licked Chichiri's ear.

"Wo ai ni, my little monk." he whispered huskily. Slowly, and gently Tasuki lowered Chichiri to the ground, and the two made love as the sun set over the mountains. 

to be continued?

likes? dislikes? it wasn't my greatest work, as i said..it was done in a night. but i do love chichiri and tasuki sooo much i just couldn't help myself. and also i apologize if some of the information is wrong. such as, the emporer being alive...well, i heard about it after i had written it and decided to leave it in. So, i'm sorry if not all the information is correct. i haven't seen all the movies yet!! almost! only a few to go! i'm considering maybe making a sequel, tell me what ya think. 

hallokitty. ^_^ ; ---mew!


End file.
